


Зима

by Serpentass



Series: works in russian [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Character Death, Female Harry Potter, Gen, cat!hedwig
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpentass/pseuds/Serpentass
Summary: Она помнила те последние дни осени, когда деревья теряли свои ярко-красные и желто-коричневые листья, когда ветер становился холоднее, а по утрам над тропинками лежал, покрывая всё плотным одеялом, туман.Что могло пойти не так, казалось бы?Они не появились.
Series: works in russian [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645543
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Зима

Она помнила те последние дни осени, когда деревья теряли свои ярко-красные и желто-коричневые листья, когда ветер становился холоднее, а по утрам над тропинками лежал, покрывая всё плотным одеялом, туман. Жухлая трава не скрывала полностью черную землю, скользкую и мягкую после сезонных дождей. Лужи-озера занимали собой все видимые переходы - приходилось прыжками по камням бежать, летать над глубокими выбоинами в асфальте, не терять равновесие и держать руки в воздухе, находя центр тяжести. Иногда темные тучи оживали, громоздились на пасмурном небе, и шел ливень, заставлявший стремглав бежать на работу, в уютное кафе, под укрытие старых деревьев и лиан, окружавших здание, словно голодные кошки кормящего их человека.

Из помещения можно уже было успокоиться, снять напрочь промокшую одежду, протереть волосы от случайно запутавшихся капель и слушать тихую песню природы.

Кап. Кап. Кап.

Теплая - почти горячая - кружка чая приятно грела руки, расслабляя застывшее в неудобной позе тело. Осматривая посетителей, она проводила время с тем же наслаждением, если бы читала захватывающую историю. Люди и были книгами. Веснушки покрывали обложку словно случайные брызги краски на холсте художника, карие глаза были интересной историей, описанием, кратким пересказом. Целые главы жизни пролетали перед глазами с каждым осторожным движением тела, мимические морщинки показывали забавные сцены, где главным героем всегда оказывался человек, сидящий в этом уголке кафе, а поступь человека рассказывала о нем больше, чем тот хотел бы выдать любопытным взорам людей.

Сонливые глаза, выбившаяся из прически черная прядь волос, которую сколько не пытайся убрать за ухо, все равно будет закрывать обзор, и удобная одежда описывали ее ежедневное состояние предостаточно. Работать бариста было интересно, хоть и, пожалуй, самую малость эмоционально выматывало, несмотря на всю отдачу от клиентуры. Всегда находился тот, кто захотел скандалить из-за малейшего недочета, но благодаря некоторым моментам хотелось работать здесь и дальше.

В последний день осени воздух был полон праздничного настроения, этого момента, когда внутренне понимаешь, что скоро начнется пора чудес, что скоро духи города очнутся и произойдет ежегодный фестиваль приятных мгновений. Воздух трещал от этой энергии ожидания, от эмоций людей, и, кажется, даже впавшие в спячку растения засветились легким светом радости и волнения.

Булочки с корицей и горячий шоколад заканчивались, стоило тебе забыться и подремать за прилавком, впадая в состояние мечтания наяву. Сны становились явью в этот период, когда весь город преображался и снимал свою старую одежку, словно змея меняет свою кожу каждый раз. Люди мёрзли и хотели почувствовать капельку волшебства, способное сердце согреть и оттаять от привычного злого льда, покрывавшего тонкой сетью паутины день за днем, месяц за месяцем. Что могло пойти не так, казалось бы?

Они не появились.

Йоль не пришел сказать свои привычные приветствия и утихомирить нетерпеливую зиму, Оникс не пролетел через весь город на своих белых, как снег, крыльях, разминаясь за долгий год сна и осматривая свои владения, вглядываясь в людей и их души. Привычный взор не окатил тебя холодом впервые за долгие дни, никто не приобнял хвостом плечи и не испортил в веселье прическу, над которой ты трудился все утро. Мьёрнил не оставила первым же делом в комнатах детей живописные узоры, оставляемые только для них. И, кажется, именно они и поняли, что что-то пошло не так. Первые снежинки падали из грозовых туч, клубившихся над всем городом, пряча последние лучи холодного солнца, и явление зимы никогда не было таким мрачным. Город потемнел. Ледяные узоры от злого ветра не впускали в дома того света, что пропускали небеса. Снегопад был постоянным видом из окна, и стоило только выйти на улицу, как пальцы немели и изо рта вырывался клубок тумана. То, что раньше казалось легким и игривым, стало жестоким и агрессивным. Темное пасмурное небо привносило оттенок отчаяния в жизнь, и последняя надежда на возвращение духов из спячки умерла, когда прошел месяц и ничего не изменилось.

Радио тихо бренчало на все кафе, пока Генриетта куталась в свитера и пыталась согреться после кусачего холода улицы. Некогда приятная мелодия ветра и снега превратилась в завывающий крик из кошмаров и ужасов, заставляя громче включать музыку, громче говорить и искать тепло в любых действиях. Уже давно Хедвиг не вылезала из своего клубка одеял и перьев, жалобно мяукая и прося еду, но также радостно отвечая на ласку, делясь теми крохами положительных эмоций, что остались после начала мрака. Вот и сейчас, едва слышимый говор людей по радио перекрыло тарахтение-мурлыканье пушистой кошки, смотревшей на нее с лаской и любовью. Касаясь ледяными пальцами шерсти, девушка отмечала, как же все изменилось: некогда тонкие руки сейчас граничили на опасной худобе, постоянная сонливость сменялась бессонницей, а маленькая Хедвиг заметно подрастеряла свой шарм и блеск, сохранив только те же яркие янтарные глаза.

— Мне не нужен сон, Хедвиг, - тихо пробормотала она, зарывая пальцы в шерсть, — вдруг мы сможем что-нибудь сделать и спасти их?

Уж сколько раз она искала в книгах хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее ситуацию, в которой они оказались, и сколько раз несла в кафе все камни и травы, уцелевшие от снега и льда... Ей хотелось верить, что конец близок, что все скоро прекратится и мир увидит белые крылья дракона, как когда-то всё это происходило каждый год. Никогда не думалось, что придется искать ритуалистику, забытую со временем и ненужную от присутствия духов природы, но все вернулось на круги своя.

Зеленые глаза возвращались к истрепанной книжке, лежащей на шкафу, и критично осматривали обложку. Это может быть их шанс. Это может закончить зиму. Оникс сможет снова размахнуть свои крылья во всю ширь, дети смогут радоваться красивым рисункам на окнах их комнат от Мьёрнил, Йоль сможет вдохнуть в воздух праздничную атмосферу, веселье и радость над самыми обыкновенными вещами. Они смогут вернуть магию в город. И она решилась. Посмотрев в последний раз на кошку, она вышла из кафе, предварительно взяв нож.

Прижимая к себе лампу, Генриетта перебиралась из одного укрытия в другое, прячась от холодного ветра, от льда на предметах, касание к которому ранит не хуже самого острого лезвия. Зеленые глаза уверенно смотрели вперед, шаг был твердый и быстрый. Белое полотно снега окрасилось в темно-красный цвет.

_Буря замолкла. _


End file.
